Ella Enchanted, once again, Ella is a servant
by Soccer13
Summary: Ella was once a duchess, made into a maid by her step sister's, who she thought she could trustNEW CHAPPY!
1. Ball

I can't believe that I was foolish enough to let my step sisters in on my _special gift_. Not that it really was a gift, it was more of a curse. I just can't believe that they would do this to me. 

Today is my second year as a "maid", as Hattie, my step sister, would call it. Her over sized teeth were commanding me to get up and, "get her ready for her big day!" whatever that means.

When I was finished dressing her, which was now a routine, she dispatched me to do my regular chores. While she and her overly dumb sister, Olive, would eat. During that time I would help Mandy (my fairy godmother) in the kitchen, collect eggs, and sometimes wash the main floors. Depending on how "Mum Olga" felt that day. Today she seemed pretty happy.

At lunch Hattie finally told me what her "big day" was. A ball. How utterly boring. Not only did I hate going, but it reminded me of my better days, when I wasn't a servent in my own home. Hattie of course knew this, she loved the idea of me suffering. It gave her pleasure.

The preperation for the ball began. Right after breakfast. Perfect, I thought, that would give me the whole night to myself to read. (reading is one of the pleasures that Hattie "allows" me to enduldge on. Lucky me.

Not only did her corset NOT fit, but she was determened to fit into it, to be as "skinny as me". That was perposterus, not only was that impossible, but it was unimaginable, she was huge compaired to me.

After three threatening calls by "Mum Olga" did Hattie decide to tell me that I was going to the ball. She seemed to be thrilled about it, actually, quite odd. She looked at me and commanded me to get ready. So, not able to stop myself, I walked to my room and took one of my mothers gowns. It was beautiful. Only, I couldn't make myself get into the dress. I was a disaster. I was dirty, I imagine I was smelly, and my hair was in knots.I heard Mandy silently come into my room, and with small magic, she made me clean and gave me some perfume that she had saved when my mother died. Although my hair wasn't up, it looked nice with the white gown.

After 30min. I decided that this was as good as it was going to get. I was off to the ball


	2. Important person

Thanks for your comments! It is my first ever book and I am not quite sure what I want to happen at the ball. So tell my what you think! Give lots of ideas! (Sorry the chapters are short, but I make them up as I go and am usually in school when I write them).

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Ella Enchanted characters or anything.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing that I could think about was when I would be getting home, where Hattie would be the boss of me again and make me undress her and get her situated for bed.

As the carriage approached the castle, my breath was taken away. It was beautiful. It had giant welcoming windows, with a grand door, made of oak I decided. It must have been a foot thick because it took several men to open such a huge door.

Once inside, I felt a sense of power. Such nobility and strength. I gasped and Hattie glared at me. She quickly took me to the side to tell me if I got in the way of her plan to marry the prince, that I'd be very sorry. I didn't doubt it. She also told me to stay far away from her; I had no problem with that.

After we were announced, Hattie got in line to meet that prince. I could tell the ball wasn't the prince's idea of having a good time. He was gazing past all the faces, as if to see a speck of dust, instead of all the eligible young maidens in the country.

I decided that it would be a good idea to go outside and listen to the music far away from Hattie and her precious prince. It was a lovely night, with the stars out and the fountain in the middle of the garden, beautiful.

After looking around carefully, making sure that no one could see me, I laid down in the grass. I know, not the most lady like thing in the world, but hey, who could judge me if no one could see me?

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep, but when I woke, there was man walking over to me. I wasn't expecting anyone important, so I didn't get up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it is soo short, and a little choppy, but I couldn't really think of anything to type! And I deleted most of what I had coming up next. I'll probably updated tonight. Give me some ideas! thnx


	3. running into each other

Char's POV

Finally. Some alone time.

I didn't mind the fact the it was drizzling out side I found it refreshing.

Inside I could see the look on Hattie's face, she was probably looking for me now, I thought. I laughed to myself, no; she's probably in the food line.

As I kept walking, I saw a women get up and run to one of the groves of trees. Curious to see who she was and why she was outside, I ran after her.

After I ran into the grove of trees, I began to look around; maybe she was embarrassed to be seen outside, instead of inside fawning over me. When I realized that she was nowhere in sight, I started to turn back. Then I felt something hit my head, I looked to see what it was, and realized it was a glass slipper. I took the shoe, and started walking back toward the castle. Maybe I could use this to bait her out.

A few minutes later, like I expected, she came down.

------------------------------------------------

Ella's POV

------------------------------------------------

I can't believe someone would steel my shoe! I started to run, how rude!

Right as I left the grove of trees, my protection, I ran right into the thief, from behind, I couldn't tell who it was, but by the looks of things, he was surprised. I took my shoe from him and planned to slapped him clean across his face, but to my surprise, he held my hand and said sorry for taking my shoe. This surprised me.

What was I suppose to do? Before I could make up my mind on what to say, he surprised me by saying the dress was becoming, even if it was wet. I looked down at my dress. It was soaked, through and through. I laughed at this, who is this man that thinks dirt is beautiful … how charming.

I heard the music inside, not sure what was going to happen, I took a step and swept into the dance. The man stepped in on a turn, as if he had years of experience. We moved gracefully together, as if the music was flowing through us and around us. We bent, swept, dipped and turned together on the right spots.

After the dance was finished, I fell to the ground, exhausted. He looked at me funny and laid down next to me, then, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.


	4. note to readers

Authors note: sorry that the chapters aren't so long, but I usually update during school hours, mostly in study hall…so..Yeah..and guess what? I have a soccer game tonight! Yay for soccer! send me luck!


	5. gay ol' time

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ella Enchanted characters**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Laying under the stars we talked like we knew each other like old friends. I told him about how my mother died, my life, (not including my servitude) and this and that. He told me that he never realy liked being a prince, that he wanted people to see him for who he was, instead of a person to marry and get a bigger title, I laughed a little, realizing how much he really must hate Hattie. He must have sensed it because he looked sideways at me and grinned.

After about a half an hour, we decided to go inside. Helping me get up, he stood on my toes (gently) and pulled on my arms. When I was up, I realized how close we were. He told a step back and caughed a little. I took a step aside and fixed my dress. How awkard.

Once inside, he excused himself, saying that he had to be polite and visit with his other guests. Feeling alittle left behind, I started to wander aroudn the palace, not wanting to bump into Hattie.

Turning a courner, I saw a stair railing. Perfect! I looked to see if anyone was watching me. Seeing that no one was around, I ran up the stairs and slid down them. Yes! It was perfect, more than I could imagine. The height was perfect, the rail was smooth and slightly curved to the outside. I ran back up for another ride.

After about two or three rides, I saw the Prince coming, looking for me I suppose because he smiled when he saw me.

Seeing me on the railing, I felt my face redden. Was I allowed to slide down the royal banister? Was it alowed? I quickly got off of it and walked down the stairs, but half way down, I saw the Prince run up the stairs, and grabbing my hand, he took it and pulled me up behind him.

"I'll go down first and then you come down and I'll catched you!" he said eagarly

"sure!" I tried to match his enthusiasum.

He slide down perfectly. Years of practice I presume, after he reached the bottom, he called up to me and I slide down, he caught me and twirled me. We raced up the stairs again.

We did this over and over until it hurt to sit any more on the railing, and by that point, I had started to take couriosity in the hall after the stairs, asking Prince Charmont, we started our adventure.

During this adventure, he told me to call him Char, to be totally honest, I liked to call him Char.

At the end of the Hall, there was an outside balcony garden, we took a seat on the bench, and looked back into the stary night sky. Glancing at the bench that I was sitting on, I saw that the lid of the bench came off, pointing this out to Char, he told me to get up, unable to stay seating, I got up. He kicked off the top and started to rummage through the bench seat, he pulled out a pair of yellow stained gloves, and a pair of glass slippers. He tossed the goves aside and handed me the slippers, I took one of them and the other one fell. Sorry to see such a beautiful thing break, I mourned, but, the slipper didn't break! I sat down and tried them on.

"Stand." Char commanded

Thinking that the slippers would break, I tried to stay sitting, no luck, forced to stand. I took my first step, they bent with me! I turned toward Char in shock, he looked impressed. I took a gliding step, and started to dance. Char joined me, announcing this as our second dance together.

After a good, long, slow dance, Char thought that I would be good for us to be polite once again and return to the ball. I agreed, thinking that Hattie must be looking for either me of Char.

Starting our path down stairs, Char slide down and called for me to come down, I flew down the rail, not noticing Hattie just around the bend, waiting and glaring and the maiden that was with her beloved Char.


	6. confessions

--------------------------------------------------------

Hattie's POV

--------------------------------------------------------

I gasped as I saw Ella come sliding down the stair rail. How could she! That little wench! She knows that Prince Charmont and I are suppost to be together for ever!

I walked up to them and tried to be calm, I excused Ella from Prince Charmont and pulled her around the courner. I smacked her clean across her face. I had hit her before, but only for petty things, this time though, she had crossed the line, this was treason. I commanded her to march straight out to the carraige and wait for the rest of the family, she turned red, not wanting to obey. _Obey me! _I thought. At once, she turned on her heel and marched out. I held back a laugh at seeing her march outside, I didn't mean for her to literally _march_ but, it was funny none the less.

After Ella had left me, I walked briskly toward Char. he saw me coming, and tried to walk toward the exit. Noticing this, I ran toward him, giving him directions that the ball was in the other room, he smiled pretty and thanked me. _maybe he wsan't trying to get away from me._ leading him toward the ball room.

My mommy smiled at me,_ she has to be so proud of me!_ I thought. I asked Charmont if he wanted to dance, he looked around, and said yes.

After the dance, mum olga gently tapped on my shoulder and told me that it was late and time to go home. I agreed, smiled prettley for the prince and left.

In the carraige, Ella was sitting there, waiting. I felt pity for her, I frowned. _She's pretty, smart, and full of nonescense. Being in survitude will be good for her._ She looked up as the door opened. She was starving, I could tell because she held her stomach. I smiled at this. I knew that it was wrong and mean to take pleasure in someone elses tragedies, but I couldn't help it. _She shouldn't have told me her biggest secret of her life!_

The carraige begain to move and I watched Ella with heated eyes. She tried to steal Charmont from me! I forgot my pity and started to question her, making sure that it was a command so she couldn't lie to me.

"tell me how long you were with the prince" I said

"I don't know exactly" she replied

I reached across the carragie and slapped her.

"answer me!" I commanded

giving me a glare, she said, "2-3 hours"

" tw-two-three hours!" outraged, I leaped across the carraige and attacked Ella. _How could she! The unfaithful wench!_ Suddenly I felt my mother hands on my arms restraning me from further damage to Ella.

The rest of the carraige ride home was quiet.

Arriving at the manor I told Ella to follow me to my room. She sat quietly and nodded. Smiling inside, feeling my power over her, I got out of the carraige and Ella followed.

-----------------------------------

Ella's POV

-----------------------------------

I followed Hattie quietly. What was I going to do? I could run away, but where would I go? We reached Hatties room. I opened the door and followed her in. Immediately she grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

"HATTIE!" Mum Olga whispered, "control yourself!"

Hattie back away slowy, showing her rabbit teeth. Mum Olga walked toward me and picked me up. She looked at me and asked me why I was with the Prince. I thought of my options, I could tell the truth, and be in pain from all the work that they gave me, or I could lie and delay the pain for about a day, till they found out the real reason. The truth.

I started my story saying, "I went outside and was looking at the stars, when I heard someone come outside, I ran to the woods, and climbed a tree. That's when my shoe fell off and hit the man on the head. He took my shoe and went outside the trees. I followed, we danced to a song, laid down, watched stars and then Hattie came." I glanced up at Hattie and Mum Olga, to see if they bought the story. They just looked and me, telling me to continue.

"well, after Hattie and Ch- Prince Charmont went inside and started to dance, I left to explore the castle, to stay out of the way of the Prince and Hattie", Mum Olga just glared.

"continue" she commanded

" I went to up stairs, and looked around." Of course skipping the part of sliding down the rail and finding the glass slippers with Char. " after about 5min, I was bored and went back down the stairs, only to see Prince Charmont at the bottom running towards me, telling me to slid down the stairs with him, I thought that it was okay because you weren't there", I said innocently pointing at Hattie.

I could see the hate radiating off of Hattie as I left her room. I took a deep breath and went to go find Mandy.


End file.
